


A Legacy

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “Really, dear? Still living those Hogwarts dreams?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Astoria/Pansy - bra.

“Green?” Pansy sniffs delicately, flinging the offending bit of lace across the room to Astoria. “Really, dear? Still living those Hogwarts dreams?”

Astoria rolls her eyes, tugging the bra back on. “Some of us have a thing called loyalty,” she counters, fingers working the clasps. Her hair is dripping from her shower, body pale and long, and the green and black lace really _does_ look nice against her skin. “Nostalgia, even.”

“Not my style,” Pansy says, lounging back on the bed. Her Hogwarts years were full of poor self-esteem and bullying and bitterness. “I much prefer the here-and-now.” She reaches for Astoria, willing her back into bed.

“And _how_ ,” Astoria says with a smile, falling back onto the sheets and into Pansy’s arms.


End file.
